


can i kiss you?

by nottaken



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Gay, I Don't Even Know, M/M, after the finale of that 70’s show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottaken/pseuds/nottaken
Summary: Buddy laughed, “You really came all this way to find me?”Eric smiled softly, “Why wouldn’t I?”
Relationships: Eric Forman & Buddy Morgan, Eric Forman/Buddy Morgan, Fez/Laurie Forman, Jackie Burkhart & Steven Hyde
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Dumbass

It was New Year’s. She kissed him, and he kissed back. It was perfect. She smiled in a daze when he pulled away. He missed this and his friends and family too. They all got high together, but he had to leave eventually.

“Where are you going?” Donna asked.

“I’m going to tell someone I love him,” he smiled.

“Romantica- oh my God, it’s Buddy. Then, why did you kiss back?”

“Closure? I love you, but I’m not _in_ love with you anymore.”

“What,” she scoffed, “You said that you thought of me every day and that you regretted breaking up with me. Get your story straight, dillhole.”

He shook his head. “I regret breaking up with you the way I did, but Donna, we’ve been on and off. You know how this ends.”

They stood in silence for a while as she thought back. They had their good moments, but there were a lot of bad ones too. Even if he wanted to pretend for her, they’d both end up hurt. 

“Off,” she agreed, “Hey and good luck.”

“You too,” he nodded.

They had different interests. It was just like that. It hurt him knowing that it all changed, but he had to accept it eventually.

So instead of lingering on it, he went on a search for a certain boy that kissed him a long time ago. It left him confused for God knows how long. He hung out with him even after the incident but not as much because he had other friends too.

Then, eventually, college came, and although they still had contact with each other, they were busy.

Eric took out his phone as he waited for a taxi. He was going to the Morgan residence, but it would be rude not to call first.

“Morgan residence, Jane Morgan speaking,” she answered answered.

“Hi Mrs. Morgan. It’s Eric. Happy New Year!”

“Oh Happy New Year, dear! I haven’t heard your voice in a while. Are you looking for Buddy?”

“Uh yeah I actually was. Do you guys still live at 1 22 Olive Street? I assumed that he’d come home or- or something,” Eric rambled.

“Yes, we still live here, but Buddy just left. He’s going to the airport, so you might catch him.”

“Airport?”

“He’s just gotten a new job in England. Hasn’t he told you?”

“I- no.”

“Well, hurry up dear. I wouldn’t want you to miss him. Stay safe. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

He stood in the cold for a while before finding a cab. He felt like a boomerang since he’d only visited home for a little bit. _Was it really home though? It didn’t really feel like it._

* * *

Eric looked at the flights. The one to London was in half an hour, but he couldn’t find Buddy. It was more crowded than he thought. 

_10 minutes._

That’s when he started worrying. He couldn’t find him at all. The only other place he could think to find Buddy would be on the plane or something, but that would be stupid, right?

_After all, I am a dumbass. I guess I’m going to England._


	2. Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao sorry; can’t life rn. i know this is short.

_**hehe guess where i’m going** _

_**lmao so ominous** _

_**where?** _

_**you :)** _

_**YOU GOT A TICKET TO** _

_**BIRMINGHAM ?? :0** _

_**they said they were all** _ _**out** _

_**no, london haha** _

_**the bus going here sucks** _

_**i got a direct flifht :p** _

_**flight** _

_**sorry i’m getting tired**_

_**haha what time is it there?** _

_**around 6?** _

_**oh i’m really sorry** _

_**i have work tomorrow** _

_**no, it’s fine** _

_**get some sleep** _

_**i get to london in two** _

_**days**_ _**or smth** _

_**sweet dreams haha** _

_**night** _

* * *

“ _Holy shit,_ ” was the only thing going through Eric’s head. He never thought things through, did he? Mrs. Morgan never told him where exactly Buddy was, but there he was, sitting in a plane in the worst possible seat which was in the middle. There would be three stops and two other planes he’d have to get onto then a bus he didn’t know he’d have to find.

Also, was Buddy already in Birmingham? Eric was told that he might catch him at the airport. That flight couldn’t have been less than around two hours. After all, his would take two days.

He began to wonder: did he really love Buddy that much? He knew Buddy in high school and kept contact when he moved to college, but how much time did they really spend together? Was this all a mistake? He knew how long it would take and how much all of this would drain him, but maybe, he was just being impulsive.

... _or in love._

Eric was an adult now. Adults don’t make big mistakes. _But y’know there’s bankruptcies, gambling addictions, drug addictions, alcoholism-_

His head just filled up with everything wrong with the world before someone snapped him out of it. His seat mate tapped his shoulder. It was a young man with blue eyes, curly blond hair, and a chiseled jaw. The stranger was classically handsome.

“Um yeah?” 


End file.
